Uwierz w ducha
by carietta
Summary: Krótka przypowieść o Puchonie.


_Tekst napisany na konkurs puchoński, który niestety nie doszedł do skutku, bo nikt oprócz mnie nie wysłał pracy *ekhym...*. W każdym razie wstawiam za błogosławieństwem Este, organizatorki konkursu ^^. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. _

Tytuł: Uwierz w ducha  
>Autor: carietta<br>Beta: autobeta (błędy proszę na PW)  
>Pairing: Cedric Diggory ... :P

Cedric Diggory wcale nie był dziwny. On był po prostu ostrożny. Jednak nie na tyle, aby nie dać się złapać w sidła pewnej zjawie. I nie na tyle, aby przewidzieć konsekwencje. Ale gdyby tak się nie stało, ta historia nigdy by nie powstała.

W każdym razie, usiądźcie wygodnie i posłuchajcie pewnej opowieści o samotnym Puchonie.

* * *

Szedł korytarzem, rozglądając się nerwowo. Nie lubił, nie cierpiał, nie znosił, a wręcz nienawidził nocnych patroli. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego zgodził się zostać tym cholernym prefektem. Jednak był w tamtym momencie tak zaskoczony, że odruchowo powiedział tak. Poza tym psi wzrok opiekunki wcale nie ułatwił mu zadania.

Przyczaił się przed zakrętem, nasłuchując. Wydawało się, że nic nie czyha za rogiem więc ostrożnie wystawił jedną nogę, a po sekundzie wyrzucił do przodu resztę ciała, z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką i z zaklęciem na ustach.

Pusto.

Naprawdę musi z tym skończyć.

* * *

_— Zabij niepotrzebnego. ___

_— Cedric, nie! ___

_Zielony błysk przysłonił mu wizję, wypełnił jego ciało i..._

Obudził się, zlany potem. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, łapiąc spazmatycznie powietrze. Znów ten porąbany sen.

Odrzucił koce i zsunął nogi na ziemię, sycząc lekko, gdy zetknęły się z kamienną podłogą. Drżącymi rękoma nalał sobie szklankę wody z dzbanka stojącego na stoliku i wypił duszkiem. Potem nałożył na pidżamę swoją szatę, przypiął odznakę prefekta i wyszedł cicho z uśpionego dormitorium.

Ten dziwny sen zawsze wytrącał go z równowagi. Miewał go odkąd pamiętał. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, ale ta mara senna była zawsze taka sama — był na siódmym roku, w Hogwarcie odbywał się jakiś turniej, a on reprezentował szkołę razem z tym Potterem od Gryfonów. Walczył ze smokiem, pływał w jeziorze, a na końcu... tak po prostu ginął. Jakby nic nie znaczył. Podejrzewał, że stąd brała się jego paranoja dotycząca śmierci. Nie, żeby był jakiś psychiczny. A skąd! Po prostu nie lubił niepotrzebnie się narażać.

Poza tym to było śmieszne. Przecież nikt normalny nie zgłosiłby się do czegoś takiego.

Był tak zamyślony, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie i zapomniał sprawdzać zakręty. Snape minął go, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, a pani Norris, która siedziała na piedestale jednej ze zbroi, zamiauczała przyjaźnie. Zatrzymał się i pogłaskał ją z roztargnieniem. Kotka zamruczała cicho, a on uśmiechnął się. Nikt nigdy by mu nie uwierzył, że przyjaźni się ze zwierzakiem Filcha.

— Co tam, kiciu? — zapytał, drapiąc ją za uszami. — Też nie możesz spać?

Kotka popatrzyła na niego zielonymi oczami i nie po raz pierwszy odniósł wrażenie, że wie ona więcej niż przeciętny mruczek. Miauknęła i zeskoczyła za podłogę, odbiegając kilka kroków. Zadarła puszysty ogon i spojrzała na niego, znów miaucząc i strzygąc uszami. Chłopak westchnął i zrezygnowany ruszył za nią.

— Gdzie tym razem mnie zaprowadzisz, co?

Oczywiście nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Jednak ucieszył się, że ją spotkał. Kotka zdawała się wyczuwać, kiedy coś go dręczyło, a spacery z nią zawsze poprawiały mu nastrój.

Cedric Diggory miał wielu znajomych. Nawet siódmoklasiści, pomimo że starsi o rok, zabiegali o jego względy. Nie mógł narzekać na powodzenie, ani na to, że nie miał z kim rozmawiać. Sęk w tym, że wszyscy widzieli w nim tylko ładną buźkę i kogoś, kogo lubili nauczyciele.

Ponieważ Cedric Diggory nie miał przyjaciół.

Zanim się obejrzał, znajdował się w nieznanej mu części zamku.

— Kiciu, myślisz, że to bezpieczne? — zapytał, rozglądając się po ciemnych draperiach. Pochodnie rozświetlały korytarz, ale w większości i tak ginął on w mroku. — Jeśli ktoś mnie tu nakryje, będę miał... — Umilkł nagle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że pani Norris zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami, a on szedł dalej bez niej. — Kiciu! — szepnął, wracając do niej. — Co ty wyra... o nie. Nie. Nienienienie! Nie wejdę tam, nie patrz tak na mnie!

Kotka wlepiała w niego zielone spojrzenia, a on gapił się na nią, jakby nagle zaczęła migdalić się do animagicznej formy McGonagall.

— Czy ty zwariowałaś? Po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziłaś? Jeśli myślisz, że tam wejdę... AUU! — Podskoczył nagle, gdy ostre pazury zagłębiły się w jego lewej kostce. — Ty głupi pchlarzu! — Skacząc, starł strużki krwi. — Przegięłaś. Wracam do dormitorium. Będę miał szczęście, jeśli nikt mnie nie złapie i nie wyrzuci z tej przeklętej szkoły.

Ruszył korytarzem zdeterminowany, aby odejść jak najszybciej. Usłyszał ciche miałczenie i zwolnił kroku, zwieszając głowę. Jakby dziwnie to nie brzmiało, kotka była jego jedynym przyjacielem. Nie raz prowadziła go w różne dziwne miejsca i nigdy na tym źle nie wyszedł. Westchnął, odwracając się.

— Jestem Puchonem, do cholery jasnej. Powinienem czytać książki przy kominku, pić herbatę i grać w gargulki, a nie włóczyć się po nawiedzonym zamku. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa... — powtarzał nerwowo, wyciągając różdżkę. — _Alohomora!_ — Wycelował w zamek i drzwi uchyliły się z głośnym jękiem. — Zajebiście. _Lumos!_ — Pomieszczenie pojaśniało. Wyglądało na starą klasę z wyjątkiem jednego szczegółu. Na środku stała... — Trumna — oznajmił tępo. — Przyprowadziłaś mnie tutaj, żebym zobaczył trumnę. Świetnie, a teraz wracamy.

Kotka zignorowała go i radośnie mrucząc, otarła się o jego nogi. Potem przebiegła klasę i jednym susem wskoczyła na wieko trumny.

— Kocie! Złaź stamtąd. — Pani Norris zastrzygła uszami, a w jej oczach zamigotała groźba. — Masz swoją puchońskość, Diggory. Wykonujesz rozkazy durnego kota. — Podszedł do drewnianej skrzyni i drżącą ręką starł kurz. Pod palcami wyczuł zgrubienia liter i poświecił sobie różdżką, żeby lepiej widzieć.

— Ma..rten...zo Qel...

Nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle poczuł przenikliwe zimno w dłoni, a przed jego oczami zamigotała blada twarz.

— O Merlinie, człowiek! Cześć, jestem...

Nie dosłyszał. Zemdlał.

* * *

Otworzył oczy i jęknął, ponieważ nad sobą nie zobaczył baldachimu łóżka, a kamienny sufit.

— Dzięki niech będą, obudziłeś się.

Cedric zerwał się na równe nogi, słysząc te słowa i rozejrzał w panice.

— Pokaż się! — rozkazał. — Pokaż się kimkolwiek…

— Czeeeść! — Poczuł zimny podmuch przy policzku i odwrócił głowę tak szybko, że aż coś strzeliło mu w karku. — Jestem Martenzo Qeltis, ale możesz mówić mi Martis! Jestem duchem, więc nie powinieneś się mnie bać.

— N-n-nie boję się — wyjąkał Puchon. — To znaczy, nie boję się! — krzyknął, pragnąc, aby jego głos przestał drżeć.

Zjawa spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i zakręciła młynka w powietrzu.

— Co robisz w tak dalekiej części zamku? Kicia czasem do mnie wpada, ale jeszcze nigdy nie przyprowadziła nikogo ze sobą.

Diggory usłyszał miauknięcie i zerknął na panią Norris, która w spokoju powróciła do mycia łapki. Potem zerknął na ducha. Był to młody — o ile można powiedzieć tak o kimś, kto najprawdopodobniej nie żył od setek lat — chłopak. Miał na sobie obcisłe spodnie, długie, skórzane buty i frak.

— Z czego się cieszysz? — zapytał Martin, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie i wirując w powietrzu.

— Czy ty nie potrafisz ustać w miejscu? — odpowiedział pytaniem Cedric.

— Nie. Kiedy żyłem, bardzo lubiłem się ruszać i tak mi zostało nawet po śmierci.

Martis uśmiechnął się i zrobił salto. Puchon zauważył, że to bardzo przystojny chłopiec. Znaczy duch.

— Ile masz lat?

— Sześćset dwadzieścia cztery. Lub siedemnaście, ale to zależy, z której strony na to patrzysz.

— Dlaczego nie widziałem cię wcześniej w zamku?

— Bo nie lubię się tam zapuszczać. Zresztą ja i Irytek nie żyjemy w zbyt dobrych stosunkach, ale gdybym wiedział, że są tam tacy ładni chłopcy, jak ty, wpadałbym częściej.

Cedric zarumienił się.

— Eee… jasne. Wiesz, było miło, ale chyba muszę już iść. Mam rano zajęcia i różne takie…

Martis uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

— I różne takie, co? Wy, Puchoni, nic się nie zmieniliście od czasów, gdy sam chodziłem do Hogwartu. No to zmykaj, ale wpadnij jeszcze kiedyś.

Diggory ruszył szybko w stronę w drzwi.

— Tak, zajrzę do ciebie jutro! — krzyknął, wypadając na zewnątrz i zamykając je za sobą.

Był pewien, że jego stopa nigdy więcej w tym miejscu nie postanie. Szkoda tylko, że Martis miał nieco inne plany.

* * *

Duch pojawił się po trzech dniach.

— Czemu nie przyszedłeś?

Cedric naciągał właśnie spodnie i podskoczył zaskoczony, co poskutkowało tym, że wylądował twarzą na kamiennej podłodze.

— Kurwa — zajęczał. — Chyba złamałem nos.

Martis podleciał do niego i przyłożył dłoń do zranionego miejsca. Twarz Puchona stała się natychmiast przyjemnie chłodna. Westchnął, próbując przylgnąć do zimna jeszcze bardziej, ale wtedy poczuł chłód tak przenikliwy, że odsunął się z sykiem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho Martis. — Nie zapominaj, że jestem tylko duchem. A z tym złamaniem musisz iść do pielęgniarki.

Cedric wytarł krew rękawem i podniósł się, wyplątując z ubrania i nakładając je na nowo.

— Ładne nóżki — skomentowała zjawa.

— Och, zamknij się — wymruczał Puchon. Chwycił różdżkę i wyszedł z dormitorium, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Na jego nieszczęście w Pokoju Wspólnym znajdowało się kilka osób.

— Cedric! — wykrzyknęła Hanna Abott, podbiegając do niego. — Co ci się stało?

Diggory machnął lekceważąco ręką, nie przestając iść.

— Nic takiego. Zaczepiłem o róg dyw… O MERLINIE! — wrzasnął, kiedy poczuł, jak coś zimnego chwyta go za pośladek.

Hanna i inni uczniowie popatrzyli na niego dziwnie, a on rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem tego przeklętego ducha. Nagle usłyszał chichot, a Martis wyszeptał cicho:

— Puchoni nie kłamią, panie Diggory. Minus pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu.

Cedric wybiegł na korytarz, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Od tamtej pory duch zaczął pojawiać się regularnie. Zaskakiwał go w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Gdy kładł się spać, gdy wstawał, gdy mył zęby, gdy (o zgrozo) brał prysznic, jadł śniadanie, siedział na zajęciach, odrabiał lekcje, patrolował korytarze, trenował quidditcha, uczył się w bibliotece… Jednym słowem: WSZĘDZIE.

Ludzie przestali się już nawet dziwić, kiedy Cedric podskakiwał nagle i rozglądał szaleńczo lub po prostu wybiegał z pomieszczenia, jakby gonił go sam diabeł.

Och, ta ironia.

Na początku Cedrica irytował fakt, że Martis nie chce się od niego odczepić. Jednak po kilku tygodniach obecność ducha zaczynała podnosić go na… duchu? Dużo później Martisa bardzo rozbawiła ta nietypowa gra słów.

W każdym razie, Puchon zdał sobie sprawę, że odpowiada mu nawet chłodny dotyk, którym był obdarzany przy najmniejszej okazji. Pomyślałby kto, że zjawy nie mają swojego libido.

* * *

— Całowałeś się kiedyś? — zapytał Cedric.

Martis spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

— No jasne. „Współczesne" nastolatki nie mają na to monopolu.

— Więc czemu nigdy mnie nie pocałowałeś?

Postać ducha zafalowała gwałtownie, jakby szarpnięta nagłym wiatrem.

— Bo nigdy byś mi tego nie wybaczył.

* * *

Duch nie pojawiał się od trzech dni i Cedric zaczynał się martwić. W końcu zdesperowany sam wyruszył do tej części zamku, gdzie kiedyś zaprowadziła go pani Norris. Szedł, rozglądając się na boki i miał nadzieję, że idzie w dobrym kierunku.

W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do znajomych drzwi. Otworzył je ostrożnie, krzywiąc się na ich głośny jęk protestu.

— Martis? — wyszeptał. — Jesteś tu? — Zero odpowiedzi. — Martis? Odezwij się, proszę. Jesteś na mnie zły? — Podszedł do trumny i — czując się trochę głupio — zapukał w wieko. — Przepraszam, jeśli powiedziałem coś nie tak. Martis? Nie bądź taki.

Stał przez chwilę, gładząc delikatnie drewno. W końcu westchnął i odsunął się powoli, ale w tym samym momencie zaatakowało go zimno. Począwszy od głowy, przez szyję, tors, aż do stóp. Wyglądało na to, że kumuluje się w jego ustach i chciał krzyknąć z bólu, ale nagle poczuł, że to wszystko zamienia się w ciepło i uchylił wargi, czując, że się unosi i płynie, płynie coraz wyżej i jest taki lekki i wszystko jest…

* * *

— A więc umarłem? — zapytał po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

— Taaa…

— Rodzice mnie zabiją.

Cichy chichot.

— Myślę, że trochę na to za późno.

Cedric spojrzał na Martisa, który uśmiechał się przepraszająco. „Nie mogłem się powstrzymać", powiedział po fakcie. „Tak ładnie przepraszałeś."

No i co mu z tego z przyszło? Jest duchem. Zerknął w dół na swoje leżące bezwładnie ciało.

— W tej całej absurdalnej sytuacji jest tylko jedna dobra strona — oznajmił, łapiąc bladą dłoń Martisa. — Nigdy więcej szlabanów u Snape'a.

Starszy stażem duch zaśmiał się i pocałował go ustami pełnymi przyjemnego chłodu. Potem straszyli razem długo i szczęśliwie.

**KONIEC.**


End file.
